general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim Harvey (Greg Evigan)
Jim Harvey was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by Greg Evigan from January 3, 2018 until April 10, 2018. Casting On January 3, 2018 Greg Evigan joined GH as Jim Harvey which surprised viewers. He recurred on the show for a few months. After being off screen since March 21, 2018, Evigan returned on April 4, 2018. He left the show on April 10, 2018 when his character was killed off. Background Jim Harvey was a man who used to date Nurse Betsy Frank. He also knew Bobby and Andy Frank, later known as Franco Baldwin and Andrew Cain. It was revealed that he sexually abused Franco as a child and nearly did the same to Drew but Franco protected him. Storylines Jim Harvey arrived in Port Charles on January 3, 2018 and he met Ned Quartermaine on business. He and Ned wanted to redevelop the district on Charles Street but Michael Corinthos was against the idea. On January 10, Jim Harvey visited Elizabeth Webber's house hoping to look for Franco Baldwin since he knew him as a kid due to dating his mom Betsy Frank. He saw Franco as he came home who seemed weirded out by Jim Harvey but he claimed he didn't remember him. Jim tried to buy Charlie's Pub from Julian Jerome who refused to sell. He also tried to buy Franco's art studio who also refused to sell. On February 8, Jim met Andrew Cain and he also knew him as a kid due to having dated Betsy Frank but Drew also didn't remember him. Sam asked Jim if he could tell Drew anything about his past but he claimed he didn't know much. On February 20, Ned won the mayoral election due to a last minute public video about Alexis getting Julian out of jail was leaked. It was revealed that Jim leaked the video to hand the election to Ned. On March 2, an earthquake hit Port Charles and most of the damage was on Charles Street. Before the earthquake though Franco confonted Jim about what happened to him and Drew and he told him that he purposely pushed him down the stairs because he's always been a "bad boy." Franco wasn't buying it at first although he couldn't remember what really happened. After an earthquake hit, Jim left Franco to die underneath the heavy cabinet he was trapped under but he was saved by a reluctant Jason and Sam. On March 9, Jim told Drew that Franco tried to kill him when he pushed him down the stairs which lead to Drew confronting Franco. After Franco explained his side of the story and that he doesn't really remember what happened Drew agreed with him and decided they should work together to find out what really happened when they were kids. Franco confronted Jim on March 14 and he also lied and said they found Betsy. As he brought up the time when they were kids Jim said no one would ever believe him because he was bad and he was lying. Franco started having a panic attack because memories were coming back to him so Drew came to his rescue and Jim had his men knock them out and put them in a boiler room on his site. As Jim held them down there he was going to have cement poured on them but Drew and Franco eventually escaped through the sewer and the water. Jim eventually became a fugitive due to his crimes and went on the run. It was revealed he was holding Betsy Frank captive in his house on March 21. Jim returned on April 4 after learning that Betsy was rescued and in the hospital so he stole some scrubs and a doctor coat to disguise himself as a doctor. On April 5, Betsy saw him and began to panic but Drew was trying to calm her down since he didn't see anyone there. Jim held Elizabeth and her son Jake at gunpoint. On April 6, as Jim tried to kidnap them, Franco saw this and froze, but then ran and tackled him when he saw Jim put his hand on Jake. Jim was getting beat up by Franco and Elizabeth and Jake had a chance to escape. When Elizabeth brought Drew down to the parking garage, they saw that Franco and Jim had disappeared. On April 9, it was revealed that Franco kidnapped Jim and was holding him hostage at gunpoint in his art studio. As memories were coming back to Franco he remembered he did indeed push Drew down the stairs but he also remembered he was only protecting him from Jim. He finally remembered that Jim had sexually abused him as a child. He forced Jim to confess what he did to his other victims and he wrote a list of his victims. Franco was going to kill Jim Harvey who begged him not to and suggested giving him to the cops instead. Jim then got the upper hand and fought Franco and he tried to choke him to death but Drew showed up and shot him dead. On April 10, it was revealed that Jim Harvey died after being shot by Drew. Crimes Committed *Molested 4-year old Franco a number of times revealed Apr 9, 2018 *Nearly molested Drew revealed Apr 9, 2018 *Sexually abused other victims Apr 9, 2018 *Released a public video about Alexis Davis getting Julian Jerome out of jail so he could hand the election to Ned Quartermaine 20, 2018 *Caused an earthquake in Port Charles by illegally fracking natural gas underneath the city 2-5, 2018 *Left Franco to die underneath a heavy cabinet after the earthquake 5, 2018 *Lied to Drew and Sam about the reason Franco pushed Drew down the stairs 9, 2018 *Held Franco and Drew captive in a boiler room on his construction site and was eventually going to pour cement on them 14-21, 2018 *Held Betsy Frank captive in his house for months Mar 21, 2018 *Fugitive; went on the run from the PCPD 21-Apr 10, 2018 *Disguised himself as a doctor to get close to Betsy in order to finish her off 5, 2018 *Held Elizabeth and her son Jake at gunpoint and tried to kidnap them 5-6, 2018 *Punched Franco when he stopped Elizabeth and Jake's kidnapping and fought him for a gun 6, 2018 *Knocked Franco unconscious after fighting him for a gun again and tried to choke him to death 9-10, 2018 Health & Vitals *Caught in an earthquake with Franco that he caused 2-5, 2018 *Got minor stitches 7, 2018 *Attacked by Franco in defense of Elizabeth and Jake 6, 2018 *Kidnapped and held hostage at gunpoint by Franco 6-10, 2018; revealed Apr 9, 2018 *Shot and killed by Drew Cain in defense of Franco 9-10, 2018; revealed to be dead on Apr 10, 2018 Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional rapists Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional criminals Category:2010s Category:2010s male characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten